1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boat hatches and more specifically it relates to a collapsible hatch screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boat hatches have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include removable screens which are not foldable so that it makes storage more difficult. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.